


Witchblade Drabbles

by Holde_Maid



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RELIEF

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: fairly harmless romance - if anything, this would be PG-13 topmost
> 
> Disclaimer  
> The universe of the TV Series "Witchblade" does not belong to me, neither do its characters. I'm not certain who they actually belong to, but it would be either the comic designer or publisher or Warner Brothers, I imagine. Either way, not mine, and no harm or copyright infringement intended. And decidedly no money being made.

Ian had been sure that the current wielder of the Witchblade would kill him sooner or later. He had envisioned the curve that the Blade might describe in order to enter his body, had wondered what it might feel like. He had asked the dying – they had said that it hurt. He did not fear the pain, nor death itself.  
He had been told that if he wanted his life to have any meaning at all, his sole chance was obedience. Only death could possibly relieve him of that bitterly meaningful burden. And only Sara could bring such relief.


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking through Sara's eyes

As he gazed at her, Sara wondered again what Nottingham might be thinking. Back at the Midtown Museum he had clearly been amused. When uttering Irons' name in the Velvet Underground backyard, he had been indignant. But now?  
His eyes had misted over. Not enough to hamper him in a fight, to be sure, but enough for her to ... sense it. He wasn't sad, was he? No, the word just didn't go with Ian Nottingham's name. Equally, "lonely" did not fit a natural born fighter whose mere presence could lower the room temperature.  
Maybe the word was...


	3. RECOIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longing

Ian watched the back of Lady Sara as she was walking from his side. If he closed his eyes, he might just still smell her perfume, might just still feel the warmth of her fingers on his face.  
She stopped and, without turning around, said, "I wonder what dreams you've been having lately."  
There had been bitter and painful dreams and… other dreams, of Lady Sara and... "I've dreamed of a heaven I dare not hope for."  
"If you don't hope for it, you can't get there."  
"I know, Sara." But Irons was wrong. Sadly, knowledge was not control.


	4. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irons realizes...

Sometimes, very rarely, Kenneth Irons took the time to ponder the path he had taken. To ask himself why power was so important to him. Why he clung to this life, to this shape, while his peers gave up on it and died one by one.  
Sometimes, very rarely, Kenneth Irons admitted to himself that craving and exerting power, he had none. The craving itself had too much power over him. It forced him to do things, all the time.  
Sometimes, very rarely, Kenneth Irons acknowledged that Ian had more freedom than he did. But only in his dreams.


	5. REWIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion of sorts

No, there was nothing left to say. Ian knew he had gone too far almost before he had spoken. He watched Lady Sara walk away, wishing she would look in his eyes more often. His eyes were free to speak his mind where his tongue was not.  
And then, all of a sudden, he knew she would turn around. He saw her do so in an attractively arrogant fashion – she was still angry at him. Perhaps part of her knew that his behaviour had not been guided by his own choices. Perhaps not.  
Still, there was always hope. Hopefully.


End file.
